Mine
by a-drop-of-rain
Summary: Poem - Kai tells his true feelings about Mariah. He hates her. Where does Rei fit into all of this? pls r
1. Default Chapter

Mine KAI'S P.O.V 

Mariah's a bitch, 

Mariah's a whore,

I shoved her out on the street,

And slammed the door.

Rei is not hers,

and never will be.

Please hear my cry,

Please hear my plea.

Mariah's a cow,

Mariah's a slut,

I blame her,

Coz' she's a dirty, rotten, Mutt.

She's a prosty,

Who doesn't even deserve Lee,

But she won't get Rei,

Coz' he belongs to me.


	2. annoying lil' pink haired thing found pa...

Disclaimer: I don't own at all… well not beyblade and I don't own the rhyme Kai says in this chapter although I do own the one Mariah says. 

A/n: hope u enjoy this and the chapter after this should be out sooner than this one was. Here is chapter 2 of mine.

~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~

Kai folded up the piece of paper he had just written on and slipped it into his pocket. He was supposed to meet the rest of the blade breakers at a café near his house in a couple of minutes. Kai started walking down the street thinking about the poem he had just written and how it was all bull shit. Well what he said about Mariah was true but… Rei didn't belong to him. Unfortunately. It's not that he wanted to _own_ Rei, just… just to be his. You know like… his companion. His love. His life. As Kai walked in the doors of the café he spotted the rest of the team and sat down with them. Kai was getting really annoyed because Mariah had apparently followed Rei there. She was clinging on to his arm for dear life and Rei was prying to get her away (very politely of course) and she just wouldn't go. Also that she started picking on the rest of them. "Rei is the best one here." She started. "Tyson, you're a pig. Max, your too cheerful. Kenny, you never do anything but spend all your time working on your laptop and Kai you are just a cold-hearted bitch." "SHUT UP MARIAH AND FUCK OFF!!! DON'T FOLLOW ME HERE AND THEN START BAD MOUTHING MY FRIENDS BECAUSE YOU CAN'T GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT I DON'T LIKE YOU!!!" Rei boomed. Mariah pouted and tears welled up in her eyes. "But Rei.." "NO BUTS! I DON'T CARE WHATEVER IT IS YOUR COMPLAINING ABOUT!! BUILD A BRIDGE AND GET OVER IT!!!" with that Mariah ran out of the café crying more than ever before. They all looked shocked except for Kai who looked impressed. Who _was_ impressed. "What brought that on?" asked Tyson. "agh! She just annoys me I mean sure Tyson eats a lot but he's a growing boy and that's what he needs to get through his day and none of us have a problem with it. Max, you're a cheerful guy and that's great coz' it means that we can always count on you for a good time. Kenny, ok, you spend almost all your time typing on Dizzy but that is only because your doing it for us and we're lucky to have you and Kai…. What Mariah said is just a load of crap and we all know that you're a great captain and yes, you do keep to yourself but that works as our advantage a lot in out battles. But most of all you guys are my friends and I would do anything for anyone of you." "Excuse me for a moment." Kai said all eyes looking at him as he quickly ran out the door of the café and as he walked around a small corner he saw Mariah huddled in a ball sobbing loudly. "Mariah?" he whispered to catch her attention. She looked up and as she did Kai stuck his tongue out at her. He quickly ran back around the corner, back to his friends and as he rounded the corner Mariah noticed something fall out of his pocket. She quickly padded over and picked it up. After she read it through she started shaking with rage and anger as she followed in the direction Kai had just ran with a scowl on her face and whispering curses towards the youth that had just been so rude to her and had written this STUPID POEM!

~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~

ok, well sorry. I just had to leave it there. Next chapter we find out how Mariah reacts to the poem towards Kai. Well I have skool 2morrow so I mite not get to up date till next weekend.. I'll c how I go. I'll try ASAP. Baba

love ya lots

~a-drop-of-rain~

xxoo =^-^=


	3. is it true?

Disclaimer: aghhhh! God as if u don't know already… I don't own….

A/n: sorry it's taken so long. Skool is shit so blame that…. Yes, skool It's evil! EVIL!! Well I hope u like this chapter after the long wait. 3….2….1…LET IT RIP!!!!!! (here's the story)

~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~

"KAI!!!" Mariah roared as she slammed her fist onto the table just in front of  Kai. "WHAT IS THIS???" she waved the piece of paper in front of his face. With the realization of what it was that Mariah had found Kai tried to snatch it away but she quickly held it close to her. "NO!!" she cried. "Rei, what's going on? Do the others know about it?" Rei was beyond confused. "huh?" This!!" Mariah gave the piece of paper to Rei as Kai turned a tomato red from both anger and embarrassment. "Who wrote this?" Rei asked curiously and a bit embarrassed and scared at the same time. Mariah shot a cold glare at Kai. "him.." she whispered evilly. Kai gave her his ultra death penetrating glare which would scare Satan himself and seeing this all of them gulped not daring to say anything. Kai got up and quickly ran out of  the café but this time he wasn't planning on returning anytime soon.

Kai ran deep into a forest and came to a peaceful clearing with lots of green grass and a beautiful flowing river going right through the clearing. He heard a slight noise coming from somewhere near in the woods. He looked towards the sound and quite a way away he saw the form of Rei's back facing him. Kai decided that Rei didn't know Kai was here otherwise he wouldn't have had his back to him. Kai made up his mind to go a bit closer to Rei just out of curiosity. As he did he realized that Rei was writing in something…. His journal. Kai crept a little closer but stopped to hide behind a tree when he heard Rei speak aloud. "Dear Diary, It Is tearing me apart inside not being able to tell Kai how I really feel for him. Today that annoying bitch Mariah had a poem and said it was from Kai. I don't know what to believe. Did he write that? Does he feel the same as me? I really need to talk to him but fear rejection and being kicked off the team. That is the last thing I want. I'll have a think about it. I'll give you my decision later. Bye for now, Rei Kon." 

Kai was speechless. Without thinking he moved over towards Rei and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm here to talk, if you want to." Kai said in a small voice.  Rei turned around clearly VERY embarrassed that Kai had heard all about his secrets. Kai saw the terrified look on Rei's face and sat down next to him. He put a comforting hand on Rei's shoulder. "it's alright." He said. "your still as much part of the team as you were before and.." Rei shook his head. "no. listen to me first," he took a deep breath and continued. "Kai. I love you. Please don't get angry and listen to the rest of what I have to say. I have felt this way for quite a while now but I fear rejection. Please, I couldn't stand it if you didn't say anything. Get angry, sad, pissed, whatever but don't act like you didn't hear me." Kai smiled. "Rei, settle. I love you too." "Really?" Rei questioned even though he knew Kai wouldn't lie about this. "of course." Kai answered politely. Rei smirked. "did you write that poem?"   Kai nodded. "then  let's go teach Mariah a lesson about bad mouthing people." Kai was getting excited. He had never known Rei could be so evil but….. it was good. It was a turn on. So Kai and Rei went back to the café and when they got inside Mariah screamed at Kai but Kai and Rei just smirked and said, "ready? HERE WE GO!!" 

~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~

Kay, I told u I would get it out sooner than the last chapter. Hope u liked it. Thanks 4 the reviews. Evry1 was so sweet. Luv u all!!

xxx

byebye 


	4. the challenge that's won

Disclaimer: **sigh** u all know.. plus it's in other chapters…

A/n: lalala, I'm on a roll!! I'm sick but on a roll coz' this gives me more time to update!!

I don't own the rhyme Kai says but I do own the one Mariah says. 

Well, hope u like this chapter of mine. 

~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~  

Kai and Rei charged for Mariah as everyone in the café stopped to look at them weirdly. None of the blade breakers took any notice but of course Mariah did except Rei comes before popularity to her. Or getting what she wants and she wants Rei. But Kai wasn't about to let her. Just before either of the heart throb boys were going to bump into her they suddenly stopped and burst out laughing. Everybody looked towards the two like they were insane maniacs. Maybe they were but they stopped laughing only enough to finally put on a serious face. "Kai, I'll let you take this." So Rei sat down with the rest of the team, a broad smile on his face and his gaze locked on Kai. Kai stepped forward and whispered something into Mariah's ear. She looked shocked but nodded anyway. "fine." She said. "if that's what you want. We'll have a rhyming contest. Rei, max, Tyson and Kenny are the judges. We make up one rhyme about Rei and whoever's is the best wins and gets Rei for a night to do what ever they wish to him." Rei stated looking scared. "deal." Mariah and Kai shook on it. Kenny stood and spoke up. "Now, go to opposite sides of the café and start rhyming! In 5 minutes you will come back and recite your rhyme to us. No go!" With that said Kai ran to one side and Mariah to the other as they started thinking of what to stat with. 

5 minutes later

Kai and Mariah returned both with a smug look plastered on their faces and glaring at each other deathly. "I'm gonna win!" Mariah teased at Kai but her smile was turned upside down when Kai wasn't intimidated and just said, "you couldn't even try!" the argument was about to endure further when it was interrupted by max telling them to get on with it. It was announced by Tyson that Mariah would go first. She stood up in front of them all and cleared her throat. "Rei is hot, Rei is hot, Rei is hot, Kai is not." Everybody looked around nervously trying to be distracted from that poor poor excuse of a poem. Kai was up next. He looked quite pleased with himself. "This is what I basically feel about two or three different topics. I hope you like it…" He smiled at Rei and glared at Mariah and then started. " Rei is hot, Rei is fine. Fuck off Mariah. Rei is mine." He said the poem with so much enthusiasm it made the pope speechless. It kind of resembled a cheer leader. Especially with the hand movements. (a/n: imagine the one 4 fuck off Mariah^_^) everybody started clapping and laughing and Rei announced Kai the winner. Mariah stomped off but not before screaming, "THIS ISN'T OVER KAI WHATEVER-YOUR-LAST-NAME-IS!!" everyone just ignored her and went on having a good time. Kai and Rei were both looking forward to the night. It was going to be godly….but suddenly…

~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~

sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter will be a lemon so the rating will go up but it might  only be for that chapter. If you don't like lemons don't read the next chapter but you can just skip it and go to the next one. I don't know who wouldn't like lemons but if you're a good girl/guy who doesn't like that stuff it's alright. 

Next chapter should be up soon. Tata

Luv ya all!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  


	5. Maki! WHO TEH HELL IS MAKI!

A/n: HEYA PEOPLES! I know, I know… it's been too long, ne? *sweatdrop* BUT! I am still alive and back with another chapter. Sorry!! I know I said this would be a lemon but I can't coz' my family are always around and I couldn't keep you all waiting even longer. Well… I could but… that wouldn't be very nice. Plus! I'm in the mood to write something… so here's chapter 5 of Mine!

 Disclaimer: No… No….  damn that's depressing.   OUCH! I just hurt my collarbone… ouchies… 

~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai and Rei were both looking forward to the night. It was going to be godly…. but suddenly…

Out jumped a boy, swinging around a cricket bat. They all jumped up to avoid getting hit by the piece of wood. Kai grabbed the bat in his hands. "Hi, Ezekiel." He said glaring at the stranger. The other boy snarled. "I told you not to call me that, Kai! Just Zeek!" Kai smirked. All of the others were just wondering what the hell was going on and who this guy was. Finally, Kai introduced the so-called stranger. 

"Everyone," he said, "Meet Ezekiel. He gets huffy when you call him that though so better stick with Zeek." They all nodded. Now that they could have a better look at him he looked to be only about a year older than Kai. "So have you two known each other a long time or something?" Tyson asked. Both boys standing turned their backs to each other. "So what? IT DOESN'T MAKE US FRIENDS!" they both screamed at the same time. _'Great. It's like another Kai.'_ Tyson thought. 

Zeek let out a high-pitched whistle, everybody in the café cringed when they heard it. And out of the window, just a little way down the street they saw a giraffe raise it's head at the noise. "YOU BOUGHT FRED??!?!" Kai gawked. "Whose Fred??" Everyone else asked confused. "I'll let you meet him your self." Zeek said smiling. And he led the team out side to meet Fred. A giraffe that was very tall. "Uh… so…. How do you guys know each other?" Rei whispered to Kai, trying to pry his eyes away from the large animal. "I'll tell you later." He whispered in return. Now Tyson asked the same question. "So Mr. Sourpuss, how do you and Zeek know each other?" "None of your fuckin' business!" Kai snapped back. Tyson 'hmpf'ed and went over to Max to complain about the team captain. 

Zeek decided to say something before to certain bladders got into a physical fight. "So, since it's my first time here, do I have some tour guides?" Kai snorted. "Hell no. You can find your own way around this place." Ezekiel sighed. '_So Kai still hasn't forgiven then_?' he thought. '_I didn't do any real harm_.' But Kai had way different thoughts. '_Damn him! How dare he come back here? After everything he did. I'm so going to kill him now if I don't get away from him soon_.' And with that thought, Kai turned and ran away from the group. He would have exploded if he had stayed. He just hoped he hadn't hurt Rei by running. Well he'd explain tonight. All would be explained that night.

_'I wonder what's wrong with Kai? Why would he just run off like that_?' Rei thought a little saddened albeit worried. But he knew that later that night when he saw Kai again, he would get answers. But because his mind was on Kai anyway, and everyone else's attention was on Fred the giraffe and Ezekiel he decided to slip away and go find Kai. 

He was wandering on for a little while until he saw blue hair walk into a building just across the road. After he had reached the building he realized it was their hotel. He walked in and up the stairs to the room the two teens shared. Only to find it empty. So he sat on the edge of one of the two beds and waited just incase. He could _swear_ he saw Kai come up here.  But then, where was he now? 

When Rei heard a noise in the bathroom he immediately ran straight in to find Kai sitting against a wall. He had his arms crossed and a scowl plastered on his features. Rei sat down next to him and put his arm around the slender albeit masculine body. Even though Kai had done the same thing in return he refused to look at Rei. He was angry now. No, scrap that. He was furious. And it was all because _Ezekiel_ was back. 

Rei sighed. "Kai, please, will you tell me now? Why do you hate Zeek?" Kai growled from the back of his throat. "He's an arse hole. I don't know why he bothered to come here. Or why he came to see us. He doesn't deserve anything. Especially not a meeting with you." "But _why_?" Rei insisted. Kai looked away again. "Maki,…" he whispered. Rei raised an eyebrow. "Whose Maki?" he asked. 

"She is… was… my sister…" Rei was a little taken aback. "I didn't know you had a sister." "Not many people do. Only my parents did, me, Voltaire and… Ezekiel. She… dated him for a while, not real long but long enough for me to get to know him. He broke her heart. And she got so angry with him even though she still loved him. He had betrayed her trust. Cheated on her. To see her everyday and see the hurt in her eyes was horrible. She was heart broken and wanting revenge. So me being her older brother by one year went seeking it too. We got in a fight, me and Zeek. Maki found out and got angry with me as well. Then one day we were going back from a day training at the park. We were taking the short cut, down an alley. But when we turned down to go into that alley, we saw him. Standing there having sex with this girl."

Kai swallowed and continued. "He broke her heart for the second and she was nearly over him. She bolted home and was depressed. For days she stayed in her room. Maybe it was weeks. I can't quite remember. But when we finally broke down the door we found her… dead. She hung herself. And the letter she wrote, she still loved him. After everything… AND I HOPE HE FUCKIN DIES FOR WHAT HE DID!!!!" Kai finally burst out at the end of his story. "Kai… listen, I… I'm sorry and… and I HOPE THAT MOTHER FUCKER DIES ASWELL!!!" Kai leant away from Rei as he stared at the feral look on his face. "Uh… okay, sweetie. Settle. For his sake, I just hope we don't see him again." Rei bared his fangs. "damn straight!" 

So Kai stayed inside the rest of the day but Rei had decided to go out later to look for Zeek. Late evening he returned, dragging a injured person behind him. "Kai! I bought Zeek here so you can finish him off!!" And with that 

He pushed Zeek in front of Kai. "Uh… Rei?" Kai said worriedly. Rei looked at him. "You've… got the wrong person. Rei… you BEAT UP SOME POOR GUY!!" Kai screeched. Rei looked around the room innocently. "Oops." He said quietly as he slowly moved back towards the door pushing the boy back out. "My bad…" he said as he looked up at Kai like a little kid does to their mum or dad. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~

well, I'm gonna stop and get this posted up. SEE YA IN A WHILE CROCODILE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I was in a… uh.. sorta fluffy mood but now I can't stop laughing and I just couldn't resist putting in that last bit. J

well BYEZ!

Kisskissmwah!

~a-drop-of-rain~


	6. anyone up for some bowling?

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Bey blade or anything associating with it. 
    
    A/N: this story is now being co-wrote with ChibiSmiles. So everyone, THANK HER! *****bows at the feet of ChibiSmiles* woo hoo!!!! THANKS CHIBISMILES!!!! *blows kisses* 

^_^a-drop-of-rain, the true authoress of this story, is awesome, and I hope my little addition doesn't ruin the entire story! Don't hate me! This is an awesome story, so you better not stop reading it because of lil ol' me! Alright, EnJoY! ChibiSmiles aka Jackie^_^
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    "Huh...Rei? I know you are trying to help, but I think I should take care of this by myself. Is that alright with you?" Kai asked. Rei looked at Kai and nodded.
    
    "Alright, alright. Well, what do you want to do tonight anyway? The bitch is gone, we are all alone, and it is so romantic!" Rei squealed.
    
    "Um, I am not too sure what we should do. Let's see...romantic...romantic...romantic..." Kai pondered. He wasn't very good when it came to that stuff. But he would try, just for Rei.
    
    'Maybe a private candle lit dinner? On the rooftop of some building, with classical music playing in the background and...'
    
    "Let's go bowling, Kai!" Rei said excitedly, interrupting Kai's 'romantic' thoughts.
    
    "Bowling? How is that romantic?" Kai asked, very confused at Rei's EXTRA perky behavior.
    
    "Well, it is fun and stuff. I am sure we can make it romantic. Let's roll!" 
    
    Rei said as he grabbed Kai's arm and dragged him out of the hotel room, trying extra hard not to step over the un-conscious body lying in front of the door. The two boys walked outside, and jumped on a bus to the bowling alley. After a short 5-minute ride, Kai and Rei jumped off and walked briskly to the bowling alley. They walked up to the counter, to be greeted by a pimply-faced teen.
    
    "Hi, um...is there a 10 pin alley open?" Rei asked. The teen nodded. Kai was sure the teen was getting more pimples by the second. "Alright. We will take one lane, and two pairs of shoes. I am
    
    size 9, and Kai is size..."
    
    "10 and a half." Kai finished Rei's sentence. The teen nodded again, getting the shoes and punching in some numbers on a computer.
    
    "Lane 12." he said in a squeaky high-pitched manner. Rei thanked him as he grabbed his shoes, as Kai did the same, and they walked over to lane 12. 
    
    It wasn't busy at all. There were only 5 lanes filled with people. Kai put on his shoes and squinted with disgust.
    
    "These dirty places make me sick. I hate these dumb, smelly shoes." Kai grumbled as he slipped his feet in. Rei sighed as he gave Kai a peck on the cheek.
    
    "Loosen up, Kai! Try to have some FUN!" Rei said as he put on his own shoes, seeing Kai give a lightly toned blush. When they had their shoes on, they quickly searched for their ball.
    
    "I think 10 pounds is good enough for me..." Rei said as he picked up a blue, 10-pound ball. Kai shrugged as he picked up a dark green 11-pound ball. 
    
    Rei went back, putting his ball in the holder, as he began pushing buttons on the score screen. He put in his name, then Kai's. They were ready to bowl.
    
    "Alright Kai! I am going to beat your arse! I am up first!" Rei said as he picked up his ball, and stood on the line. Kai watched from behind. Rei pulled the ball up to his head, ran up to the line, swung his ball behind him, and threw it down the lane. WHACK! 9 pins fell down, leaving one
    
    remaining.
    
    "Woo hoo! One more to get a spare!" Rei said with a wink, as his ball returned, he got ready to shoot again. He wound up, ran, and swung, BAM! The last pin fell down as Rei jumped for joy.
    
    "Beat that, Kai!" Rei said as he sat down. 
    
    Kai stood up and got his ball. He walked up to the line, holding the ball with two hands. He just stood there for a while, until Rei walked up to him.
    
    "What's the matter, Kai? Is there something wrong?" Rei asked. Rei looked at Kai, and noticed he was blushing. Kai mumbled something but Rei couldn't hear.
    
    "What is it?"
    
    "I...I don't know how to bowl. Teach me...."

Rei couldn't help but snicker a little. 

Kai growled, "Fine then! Just forget it." But just as he turned away Rei quickly grabbed him from around his slim waist pulling him back into his arms. 

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I'd be happy to teach you. Now, just put your thumb, index finger and your middle finger in these holes." Rei instructed as he taught his boyfriend. "Now all you have to do is try to knock down as many pins up there as you can. Some people like to get a run up for more strength to roll the ball down the lane." Kai nodded. It sounded pretty simple. Something like this couldn't be too hard, could it? After all, there were 5 year olds here. But as Rei moved back to give Kai some room he swung his hand back and forward, letting go too late. The 11-pound ball went up into the air, only to drop straight back down, making a loud 'THUD' on the polished floor. 

Trying to hold in his laughter as best as he could Rei went up to Kai and gave him a hug. 

"It's… okay. Have another try." He said supportively. 

And that's what Kai did. With this try the ball was at least halfway down the lane, it was just too bad that it was another person's lane. Rei retrieved the green bowling ball, apologizing to the lady who also had been in that lane. But when he turned around to give it back to Kai he saw him running off towards the toilets. Sighing, Rei put the ball down and followed. 

"Kai, come on. Stop being childish. It's only bowling. You don't have to be good at it." He explained as he knocked on the stall that Kai was sulking in. "I'll tell Tyson how silly you're being and so… not Kai-ish." He heard Kai move. 

"I'll deny it. Plus, I really don't give a rat's overly large balls what Tyson thinks." 

Rei leaned against the door. "Just come out. You're doing well considering it's your first time. The first time I went bowling I was… well let's just say I had no money for the next few months because I was busy paying off the many things I broke." Rei heard Kai laugh. 

Slowly the door to the cubicle opened. 

"How about we go and do something else for now? I'm pretty sick of bowling anyway." Rei offered. 

"Rei, we haven't even had one game." He answered. Rei just shrugged. "Oh well." And with that the two returned their shoes, without being seen by the hormone-raging teen and snuck out of the building.

"Where are we going?" Kai asked the Chinese boy. 

"Who cares?" Rei said excitedly. 

Looking slightly nervous Kai just followed his lover, which had no idea where he was heading. 

"Why do I trust you again?" Kai looked at Rei with a raised eyebrow. Rei just smiled sweetly, "Because you love me, of course." Kai just laughed, putting an arm around his waist. "Ah, of course." 

And with that the two set off across the street, not knowing where they would end up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There we go. We hope you all liked it. Please tell us what you think. All comments welcome. 

Hugs and kisses,

Love a-drop-of-rain and ChibiSmiles, xxx


End file.
